Kari Lemon's Drag Race: Season 4
Kari Lemon's Drag Race: Season 4 is the new season of Kari Lemon's Drag Race. Ten queens battle it out for $700,000, a spot on the Absolut Tour, a 3-year supply of Urban Decay and Mac Cosmetics and the title of America's Next Drag Megastar! 'Contestants' Episodes Episode 1: 10s Across The Board Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental Mini Challenge Winner: Amethyst Reynolds Prize: 10 more minutes to work on your look Main Challenge: Create a look that represents your hometown. Main Challenge Winner: Jessica Summers-O'Hara Bottom 2: Pearl and Electra Evangelista Lip-sync For Your Life: Luna Llena by Malu Trevejo Eliminated: Electra Evangelista Episode 2: Hollywood The Rusical Mini-Challenge: Create a neon look for a photoshoot Mini-Challenge Winner: Steph Work Main Challenge: Perform in a musical about the history of Hollywood Runway Theme: Old Hollywood Elegance Main Challenge Winner: Charity Reynolds Bottom 2: Acid Betty and Amethyst Reynolds Eliminated: Amethyst Reynolds Farewell Message: Have fun kids! XOXO, Amy Episode 3: Scream Queens Special Guest Judge: Cassandra Peterson (Elvira) Mini-Challenge: Do a photoshoot in a wind tunnel Mini Challenge Winner: Jessica O'Hara ' Main Challenge': In two teams of four, act in the trailers for the hit horror film, Scream Queens Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her Main Challenge Winner: Tatianna Bottom 2: Pearl and Acid Betty Lip-Sync For Your Life: Can't Nobody by 2NE1 Eliminated: Acid Betty Farewell Message: None Episode 4: The eSports Ball Special Guest Judges: Nicolaj Jensen (Jensen), Zach Scuderi (Sneaky), Austin Wilmot (Muma) and Jake Lyon (Jake) Mini-Challenge: Become a "gaymer" and play a round of Overwatch Mini-Challenge Winner: Coco Montrese Mini Challenge Prize: 30 more minutes to work on your looks Main Challenge: Compete in the eSports Ball! Make three looks based on: - League of Legends Extravaganza Eleganza - Overwatch Realness - Dota 2 Glamour Main Challenge Winner: Jessica O'Hara Bottom 2: Pandora Boxx and Pearl Lip-Sync For Your Life: God Is A Woman by Ariana Grande ' Eliminated': Pearl Farewell Message: Bye queens! Have fun in hell LOL Episode 5: Girl Group Spectacular Special Guest Judge: Emma Bunton (Baby Spice) Mini-Challenge: What's in the Box? Mini-Challenge Winner: Steph Work Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain Main Challenge: In 2 groups of three, perform in a girl group Runway Theme: Supervillain Glamour Main Challenge Winner: Steph Work Bottom 2: Coco Montrese and Tatianna Lip-Sync For Your Life: Me & The Rhythm by Selena Gomez Eliminated: Tatianna Farewell Message: Welp, guess the fish has been caught. Bye sisters! Episode 6: Fashion Photo RuView Special Guest Judges: '''Raja and Raven '''Mini-Challenge: Freestyle Dance Battle Mini-Challenge Winner: Jessica O'Hara Main Challenge: In one group of two and one group of three, star in your own version of Fashion Photo RuView Runway Theme: Character Realness Main Challenge Winner: Jessica O'Hara Bottom 2: Pandora Boxx and Steph Work Lip-Sync For Your Life: Work Bitch by Britney Spears Eliminated: [https://rupaulsdragrace.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora_Boxx Pandora Boxx] 'Episode 7: Final Four' Special Guest Judge: Eve Mini-Challenge: Chicken or What? Mini-Challenge Winner: Coco Montrese Main Challenge: Create a verse for the final four song, "Snapshot" Main Challenge Winner: Charity Reynolds Bottom 2: None Eliminated: Coco Montrese Farewell Message: You hoes! Lol Good luck to Top 3! Episode 8: Reunited! and Grand Finale ' Reunited!' Miss Congeniality: Amethyst Reynolds ' Grand Finale ' ' Main Challenge ': Compete in the KLDR Lip-sync Battle Royale ' Round 1 ': Steph Work vs Charity Reynolds ' Lip-sync For Your Legacy ': We Got The Beat by The Go-Gos ' Eliminated ': Charity Reynolds ' Round 2 ': Jessica O'Hara vs Steph Work ' Final Lip-sync ': Sissy That Walk by RuPaul ' Winner of Kari Lemon's Drag Race Season 4': Jessica O'Hara ' Runner-Up ': Steph Work Category:Seasons Category:Kari Lemon's Drag Race Category:KLDR Season 4